The Harvest Moon Gala
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana and the Tickle Monster family have a party to celebrate the harvest season!


**Here's a story guestsurpise did for Redbat132! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers were discussing a fun and private party that they were having in their realm. They loved this time because this was a fun private event that they were having together.

"This party is going to be one of the best," Jocu said.

"Oh yeah…we have to get the fruit trays and the cakes," Vivo added.

"And I will grab some supplies from the forest," Jocu said.

As they were talking, Dana walked over. She was currently in her human form and she heard the word 'party.' She knew the brothers were planning this party and it was going to be very fantastic.

"Hey guys," she asked somewhat shyly. "C-Can I come to the party too?" The brothers turned to her and then chuckled.

"Of course you can! All of the Grant Mansion is invited! This is a private party that father is allowing us to have in the realm," Amio grinned.

"Cool!" Dana grinned, now hugging them. "Can I wear my special dress? The feather one?"

"Please do! It was beautiful!" Jape grinned.

"Now go and get ready! It's going to be fantastic!" Blithe smiled.

Dana nodded and hurried off to get herself ready for the party. As she ran inside, she stopped by the kitchen for a snack. As she walked in, Steel was there.

"Hey there Dana!" Steel smiled. "Did you hear the news?!"

"What news?" she grinned.

"The news about the dance in the realm!" Steel smiled.

"The harvest party dance at the tickle realm?" Dana asked. "Yeah! I can't wait to go! I am looking forward to showing off my moves!"

And with that, she made a few cool moves that made Steel smile. He chuckled and walked over to her.

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to have a dance with you!" Steel smiled. They were great friends and he didn't want to pass up this chance to dance with a good buddy.

"Sure!" Dana grinned, immediately agreeing.

"Perfect!" Stee smiled, now grabbing an apple and biting it. "See ya there!"

And with that, he dashed out to get ready. Dana was just about to grab a cookie when she paused and now felt concerned.

"Oh no…Steel doesn't know I'm part Ectonurite. He's never seen my human form so he doesn't really know I'm the Ectonurite Dana too," she gasped. She then grew sadder. "I don't know if he will want to dance with me if he knows I'm not completely human."

But she couldn't worry about that too much at this time. She promised to dance with him and she needed to get ready.

A few hours later…

And what a party it was! The entire Grant Mansion was cutting a rug!

"CELEBRATE!" Jocu called out, now grabbing some punch and passing it out to everyone! Dana giggled as the brothers passed out passion fruit drinks mixed with a dash of Jovi's elixir!

"Don't worry…minors can drink it," Jape smirked.

"Oh Jape, cut it out!" Jovi said.

"Now let's dance!" Amio grinned, now grabbing Dana and swirling her! She squealed in glee as her purple and pink feather dress swirled in the wind. Her pearls and jewels on the purple upper portion of her dress shone in the moonlight like jewels in the sky! Her beautiful eyes were twinkling as if she was a real princess! Her rhythmic movements and calm motions were breathtaking as well!

"You're a great dancer," Amio smiled.

"Thank you!" Dana smiled, now leaning on his shoulder and making him blush. Meanwhile Jocu was dancing with Lilac and the other brothers were dancing with their various partners and friends!

Soon it was time for Dana and Steel to dance. As they danced, Dana was trying to have a good time, but she was still concerned. She felt the burning need to tell Steel the truth.

"Are you alright?" Steel asked, sensing the difference and now dipping her.

"Steel, I have to tell you something," Dana said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steel asked in concern, now letting her up.

"No…nothing is wrong. But I do want to tell you something." She said, now hearing the music stop. Once it stopped, she led him slowly to a private part of the garden. Once they were alone, she turned to him.

"Steel…I am part Ectonurite. I am not completely human." Dana confessed, now briefly turning into her Ectonurite form and then changing back to her human form. "I was afraid to tell you earlier because I didn't think you would want to dance with me or be friends with me anymore after you found out."

"Dana, don't ever think that!" Steel protested! "We're friends and I would like you both human or Ectonurite!"

"But I wasn't upfront with you," she said sadly.

"You didn't have to tell me. I knew all along," Steel chuckled.

"WHAT?! How did you know that I was part Ectonurite?" Dana asked.

"I told him," Amio smiled, now walking over to her and nudging her.

"Amio!" Dana smirked, now turning and hugging him. He chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"Awww c'mon Dana…surely you wouldn't expect a wonderful secret like that to be kept. You're wonderful in either form," Amio smirked, now gently kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Amio! You both are so sweet! I'm so grateful to have you both as my friends," Dana smiled and hugged both of the. The three friends embraced for a few minutes and then they let go.

"Now how about some refreshments you guys?" a voice said. Both turned and saw Jocu walk outside with his brothers. All of them had trays of refreshments.

"Sure!" Dana smiled, now biting into a tickly cupcake that made her stomach tickle.

"Wonderful…and after that, we can go for a swim up the canyon," Blithe grinned.

"Really?! I would love to go swimming," Steel grinned.

"Perfect…what about you Dana?" Jocu smirked.

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm not dressed for it," Dana smiled shyly. Jocu chuckled and then picked her up bridal style.

"Awww c'mon…it will be fun," he smiled.

"Hey! Put me down!" she laughed.

"Oh I don't think so," he smirked, now nuzzling into her neck. "Leave your outfit to me; I'll change you into a swimming suit when we get there!"

"H-How?" she smirked.

"Magic of course." Jocu winked at her, now motioning all the guests to follow. "Let's move!" And with that, the brothers gathered a few treats and bounded towards the cavern for another private party with their good friends. Dana could only laugh and hang on! This was the greatest party ever!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was for Redbat132!**


End file.
